Duplicates
by LilliethaWarrior
Summary: Amethyst, Pearl, and Garnet, go on a mission leaving Steven and his friend Connie alone to protect themselves.
1. Beginning of the story

Amethyst: There was once was a boy called Steven Universe, he is half-human and half-gem. Do you know what? I don't want to narrate, it seems boring! Pearl, you tell the story!

Pearl: But Amethyst, I thought we agreed you tell it! Ugh, fine. At least I'm there for Steven!

It was an ordinary day; Steven was having a play date with his friend Connie outside on the gem's backyard.

"You know what Connie? It's so hot outside! Do you want to get a Popsicle?" said Steven. Connie replied "Hm, You're right Steven, it seems so humid out, and you know what? Let's pause playing hide and seek and resume it after."

So Steven and Connie decided on a race that who could get to the gems' house first.

Steven went through the house first.

"I win! Haha! That only means I get the best flavor we've got." Steven said. Connie shook her head "Nuh-uh! We never agreed to that prize." Steven then took the Popsicles and got out the orange popsicle and gave the strawberry to Connie.

They both sucked the treats. "What's that note on the fridge?" Connie noticed. Steven replied as he took the note "I don't know."

 _Dear Steven,_

 _We have to warp somewhere in order to get one of Rose's objects,_

 _A duplicator,_

 _Sorry we couldn't stay to take care of you and Connie, but we will be back shortly,_

 _The gems._


	2. BOOM!

"Steve, the Gems just thought it was okay to leave you here? You're not even old enough to stay home alone!" Connie said.

Steven replied "I don't know Connie, but I have no idea what is a duplicator even though it was my mother's."

Steven and Connie then continued to suck they're Popsicles, and Steven led Connie into his room to watch a cartoon.

Steven and Connie then continued discussing about their life since they considered themselves as best friends.

"Connie? I have something to tell you." Steven asked. "Yes Steven?" Connie replied looking at Steven with eyes twinkling like the stars. "Oh my gosh" Steven though as he began to say what he was going to say to Connie "Um, I have had a-"

Then a sudden smash was heard.

Steven projected his shield and his Rose-Quartz bubble to protect him and Connie.

"Who are you?!" Steven yelled.

The voice replied "Human-Gem and Human-Girl, long time no see."

Steven said to the lime-green colored dust of smoke "Show Yourself!" Steven now took out his sword.

The voice replied again "You know who I am." Steven's eyes suddenly widened and whispered "Peridot."

"Steven? Who is that?" Connie asked his friend.

"Stay Back!" Steven said as he bubbled Connie and threw her in the air back so that she could be safe.

Peridot wasn't herself, she had red glowing eyes and her fingers were outstretched.

Steven then used all his powers to combine the power of his shield to his sword creating an all powerful Rose-Quartz sword-spear-gun.

Peridot then used her finger-gun to take out Steven, but Steven kept dodging.

"Argh!" Steven yelled as he swung his sword at Peridot, which took out her right-hand finger gun.

Peridot then switched to her left-hand gun and continued to shoot Steven, which accidentally took out the bubble that was around Connie.

Connie then grabbed the nearest sword Pearl owned and started slicing Peridot along with Steven.

But then, Peridot returned her hand back to normal since all of her limbs were almost gone, she punched both eyes of Steven and used her finger power to blow Connie back as she escaped through the hole she smashed through the wall.

Steven was knocked out, and rolled outside and landed from the top of the cliff and lay still.

"Steven, Steven, Steven where are you? Steven!" Connie's voice said as it echoed through his ears.

Steven whispered to himself as he was bleeding hard "At least you're safe." And his eyes closed.


	3. Ready

"Steven! Steven! Steven, Wake up!" a frightened Connie said. Steven slowly opened his eyes, but both of them were blackened.

"Oh no, Steven! You're eyes! What did that gem do to you?" Connie asked with concern.

Steven's memory slowly came back to mind "Where are the Gems?"

"They went on a mission to find Rose's 'duplicator', remember? Oh my gosh, are you hurt? Let me get the first aid kit." Connie replied. Steven stood up, but couldn't balance; Connie caught him and guided him back to the house and onto his bed.

A little later, Steven was wrapped in band aids and an ice pack was on his forehead.

"It's a good thing my gem wasn't damaged." Thought Steven "Who knows what might off happen to a half-human half-gem!"

Connie returned with a cup of lemonade. "Here - Drink." She said. Steven did as he was told. "What did the gem want to do with you?" She asked. Steven replied with an "Its best you don't know about it."

"Aw, come on Steven! I'm the one you can turn too now! Please don't get all moody like you did last time you wanted to keep a secret from me." Connie said.

Steven knew not to mess with his friend, so he replied "Her name is Peridot, she's been the antagonist of the story for years. She's still on earth, but my theory is that somehow she got an upgrade to her gem powers."

"And -"Connie began. "and I believe she was after the Gems, but I don't know how she knew they weren't there and you were here. It seems all wrong." Steven continued as he took a sip of his lemonade. Connie sighed and lay back onto Steven's bed.

"I've got to find them." Steven said. "What, no! Not during your condition!" Connie replied.

Steven said "You know what Connie? I don't care about my own condition! I need to make sure they're safe! They're my - family."

Connie stood up. "What about me, Steven? I care about you too! And I don't want you to teleport to the place that the gems are in right now! You were bleeding, Steven."

Steven replied "It's called warp." Connie smiled and playfully said "Whatever. I know you're not going to listen to me anyway and go."

Steven removed the ice pack that was on his forehead and stood up beside Connie looking dramatically off the window "Yup."

"At least you should prepare." Connie said. "Let me come, I can help you!" Steven knew he couldn't say no to that face. "Sure. With your sword fighting skills, and my shield, we make a great team."

So they got to preparing they're equipment in case they have to go to battle. A few swords from Pearl's room, armor from Rose's secret armory, a saddlebag for food, and a few more weapons from Rose's secret armory.

Steven got changed, so instead of wearing his classic pink shirt with a golden star on it, his jean shorts and slippers, he was wearing a dark pink shirt that had a single white rose printed on the front of his shirt, that also had white cursive writing saying 'Deal with the Rose Quartz', black pants, and sneakers. (So he doesn't slip)

Connie got change in Rose Quartz's room, Steven wished up a closet full of fashionable clothes for battle and Connie went and changed there. Connie was wearing a dark purple tunic with matching dark purple pants tied together with a pink belt that held her swords, and black mary janes.

They both held hands on the warp pad. "Ready?" Connie asked his Crystal-Gem friend. Steven replied with "Ready." And Steven used his power to warp to every single place with warp pads trying to find his friends, the Crystal Gems.


	4. Rose Temple

Steven and Connie stopped warping when he saw the place that was smoked with purple fire knowing it was Amethyst who did it. Steven and Connie still held hands as they walked through the forest that was lit with purple fire.

Connie said "Steven - Let's split up. That way, we can find the gems faster." Steven looked surprised by this idea "No way! We'll both get lost!" Connie pulled away from his hand "What if we form Stevonnie? That way we couldn't get lost or alone."

"No, Connie. We only form Stevonnie in deadly situations *quietly to himself* even though we fused in a not so deadly one." Steven said. Connie thought to herself for a moment "Let's split up. If you encounter a deadly situation, You throw your shield in the air, high enough for me to see, and If I'm in a deadly situation, I'll fire one of my arrows with this purple flame."

"Sounds good to me." Steven said, and the two took different trails. Steven continued walking, but you know it's a quiet forest. Steven felt frightened for a bit, but tried to lighten up the mood with humming a classical song.

 _Hum, hum-hum, hum-hum, hum-hum-hum-hum,_

Suddenly, he was confronted by an unfamiliar face. "Stop - For you are not to cross this border." Steven looked confused "What border?" The voice replied "Never mind that." And it summoned its weapon, a cross between a cross-bow and a gun.

"Wait, before you start maniacally shooting me, what do you call yourself?" Steven asked. The voice replied "Citrine." And started shooting him with powerful blasts of energy. Steven blocked it easily with his shield though.

The Gem was Gold in full color, but her hair was orange in a high braid. Her Gem, Citrine was located on the back of her right hand. She was wearing a full set of iron chess plate accompanied by an orange buttons. Her leather pants were orange and her boots were yellow.

Steven easily dodged the blasts and started running straight ahead to avoid this so-called "Citrine"

He easily outran the Gem, but he wasn't out of full danger yet. He took a sharp to the left then to right and escaped the spookiness of the forest, but came face to face with a rose-shape temple.

"Connie!" he realized and threw his shield in the air like a boomerang. Connie came flinging out of the forest and fell on her knees. "Steven! Are you hurt?" Steven retaliated from this statement "'Am I hurt?' What about you! Your hurt head to toe!" Connie stood up and wiped her dusted face "I'll be fine." Steven thought "Aw man, we forgot the first aid kit!"

"This is it Connie, my mother's temple thing-y. We have to do our best not to let the Gems notice us." Connie nodded as they took steps forward.


	5. Paralyzed

Steven and Connie were at the base at the temple and started sneaking towards the shattered windows and remained quiet.

"Garnet! I'm having second thoughts about leaving Steven behind." Said Pearl saying with concern. Amethyst said, butting in "So what P, we've done it before. He's had no problems." Pearl then said "True, but you never know what may happen with Steven Universe." Garnet and Amethyst nodded in agreement.

Steven was stunned at this statement and started mouthing words "You have no idea what I'm capable off." Connie smiled at this fake-statement because she knew Steven loved the gems so much. Steven peeked at the scenario and scanned the sight. The end of the building consisted of Rose Quartz based equipment.

Steven and Connie moved closer towards where the gems were. They both crouched low enough so that the gems couldn't see them but could just about see what they were doing. "But what about that Citrine gem? I'm still quite surprised a gem is still alive after the war." Pearl said. Amethyst replied "Stop being such a worrier Pearl. So what if a gem is still alive?"

Garnet then said "Amethyst is right. Citrine has all the rights as we have living a life like Crystal Gems." Then the Crystal Gems (minus Steven) started examining the place with their gem powers.

Connie brought her phone with her just in case. She typed in the app, notes, to communicate with Steven. ' _So What now?_ '

Steven wasn't out of danger yet. The ground started to rumble, and their bodies started to vibrate, and off the horizon came a giant shriek. " **HUMAN!** "

Steven and Connie screamed making Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl, figure out the children were following them all along. "Steven!" the trio screamed.

The giant shriek that came over the horizon was the voice that belonged to none other than Citrine herself. "Connie?" Steven asked. "I was wondering, how did you get hurt in the first place when you came out of the forest?" Connie replied "From a gem called Zircon." And Zircon was right, a blue-colored gem stormed from the opposite direction of where the gang was facing.

"So we're surrounded by other living gems!?" Steven asked. Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl replied "YES!" For one thing, all of the gems summoned their weapons. Gauntlets, A whip, a spear, and a shield. Connie drew her sword from its sheath and had her bow at hand. "Hey Connie - Is that my sword?" Pearl asked. Connie blushed "Yes."

The two opposing gems attacked. Garnet and Amethyst charged to take on Zircon. Pearl, Steven, and Connie, charged to take on Citrine. While both good teams did well with their weapons, Steven noticed a green tint in both their eyes. "Strange." Steven said to himself "The green glow is shaped like… *GASPS* Guys! Peridot brainwashed them!"

"How can you tell, dude?" Amethyst asked. Steven replied "Look at the shape of the green glow! An upside down rounded green triangle!" Connie squinted "Oh..." and continued to slash her swords at the Gem. "How can we de-hypnotize them?" Steven asked out-loud "Steven, WATCH OUT!" and Steven turned around and blocked he orange blast.

Pearl said in matter-of-fact tone "I KNOW! I'm a biological magical wonderful being!" she used her power to stop time with all of her might but only letting Steven and Connie move. "This is all magic Steven. Concentrate on removing the negative energy. And transfer the hypnotized gems."

That's what Steven did, and the gems passed out. Pearl continued time again, Steven and the gang rejoiced. And the fallen gems poofed, and the remaining gems bubbled them, planning to release them whenever.

The end.

Amethyst: Garnet! That's not how the story ended, how did you end up narrating anyway?

Garnet: Pearl let me.

Amethyst: Really though. That's not how the story ended!"

Pearl: Let's just tell the ending in another story.

Amethyst and Garnet: Okay.


	6. Charge against Zircon

**This was the actual ending Amethyst was talking about. Apparently, Garnet exaggerated the ending.**

 **==================  
**  
The earth started shaking, the gems staying firm in the ground, while Connie and Steven started bouncing to the rhythmic pattern of the ground's shaking.

"Uh… Connie? I have one teeny weenie question to ask you…" Steven asked, grabbing Connie's shoulder, and bubbling them both to keep them from bouncing.

"What is it, Steven?" Connie asked.

Steven looked over the horizon, then back at Connie. "When you fell out of the forest, how did you end up bruised?" Steven asked. Connie's eyes widened, as she realized what was causing the rumbling.

"*gasp* Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, there's another gem approaching your way!" Connie yelled.

Steven whimpered; "In this case; two!"

Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl turned to face the children. "What?!" they exclaimed.

Indeed, the children were correct. On the right side of the horizon, appeared a yellow gem in full body armor. Instead of the whites of her eyes, they could see it being engulfed in green flames.

And on the left side of the horizon, appeared a blue gem in a light blue dress wearing a sash, holding weapons. That gem too, had green eyes instead of white, and the usual color of her eyes.

"Steven! What is up with their eyes?" Pearl yelled.

Immediately, Steven recognized what was going on based on the color of the gem's eyes.

"Connie! Remember that encounter we had with that lime green gem earlier today?" Steven yelled over the rumbling. Connie nodded.

"Those gems were hypnotized!" Steven yelled as the Crystal Gems charged at the approaching gems.

With a whip gripped in her hand, Amethyst slashed at the blue gem, which just kept dodging her attacks. Amethyst's weapon of choice did not limit her to just a whip. She shook the whip, and it simply vanished. Amethyst reached into her gem, and out came a lavender sword.

The blue gem would not put her at ease. "You're an amethyst, right?" the blue gem asked. Amethyst was confused at this statement, but continued to slash at the gem, who merely kept dodging.

"You're supposed to be bigger than this, no wonder my master had called you defective!" the blue gem taunted.

Amethyst stopped slashing, and realized who this 'master' was, it was the person who had left her and the gems, and Lapis Lazuli, to be something 'greater'; Peridot.

Getting lost in her thoughts, Amethyst could not concentrate. For she had not noticed that the blue gem, was slowly reaching into the her own gem, which was located on her forehead, her own weapon.

Pearl, who was close by, had seen the whole scene.

She threw her spear at the blue gem's hand, and out came, flying, a light turquoise bow and arrow. Indeed it flew out, but upon hitting the ground, it proofed and simply vanished.

The blue gem watched as the bow and arrow vanished, and turned to look at Pearl. Amethyst wasn't her only target now.

The blue gem was enraged. She charged at Pearl without her weapon, but simply used her fists. Pearl kept dodging, but wondered one thing; what was this gem called?

"Hey!" Pearl called, who kept dodging the enraged gem's attacks. "Bet your not too powerful, people who don't know you simply call you 'the blue gem!'" Pearl yelled.

This had snapped at the gem's mind; what had this puny gem called her?

Her eyes also had reached its limit; her eyes glowed from green to red. This could not mean a good sign.

"Zircon IS a powerful gem! What are you supposed to be, a Pearl? My master had talked about you! You're just a pearl, who is supposed to be a servant under the most powerful gem, which IS ZIRCON!" Zircon yelled as she charged at Pearl, with the weapon of choice.

Pearl had reached her limit in her mind, but did not let it distract her from her mission. After all, she was plainly used to being called 'just a pearl'

Pearl leaped behind Amethyst, who was still moping and staring at the ground, thinking about what Zircon had said to her, minutes before.

"Amethyst, snap out of it, what that gem had said doesn't matter, you are stronger than this! What happened to the Amethyst who doesn't let anything get to her?" Pearl said, griping Amethyst by the shoulders, and vigorously shaking her.

This snapped Amethyst back to reality, Pearl was right; She was the Amethyst who doesn't let anything get to her. She looked up, and drew her weapon from her gem.

Pearl did the same, griping the spear in her hand. Pearl looked at Amethyst, who had a determined look on her face.

Simultaneously, Amethyst and Pearl charged at the stronger, hypnotized Zircon.

….


End file.
